New Kanto League
by Darkangel546
Summary: It's the beginning of a new journey for Lea and Cody (Chapter 4 added, still accepting original characters for team Omega) PG13 for swearing and heavy violence (Will become an R soon)
1. The beginning

New Kanto League

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, you can use this story on your site if you really want to as long as its not to make money and ask me first and give me the address please. Don't change the language or a few words and call it your own work either. I think that's everything I need to say. I'm not going to write disclaimers any more so just read this one if you actually care.  
  
AN: I wrote a Kanto story because I think it's the best region with the coolest gym leaders and also when I finish it I'll probably of write sequels and they'll be Johto and Hoenn stories. Also when I use these ' it means that someone's thinking and when I use " it means they're talking. (Didn't want you to be confused by this.)

Chapter 1

11th June 2004

10 AM

A girl stood in the middle of a large green field outside her hometown of Pallet, she was in her early teens and her brown and blonde highlighted hair hung elegantly at her shoulders. A determined expression was etched upon her young looking face as she clutched a red and white poke-ball tightly in her gloved right hand.

The small brown bird that stood before her tilted its head curiously before hopping around in a circle a few times. Resisting the temptation to laugh the teenage girl gently pressed a button on the side of the ball, grinning as a small pony appeared in front of her. After a few seconds thought she shouted,

"Ponyta, use...erm...ember attack?"

Her Pokemon narrowed her beautiful sapphire eyes in concentration and the fire on her back spread across her entire body before launching itself at the bird, engulfing it in the scalding flame.

The Pidgey staggered backwards slightly, a stunned look in it's midnight coloured eyes but it just shook it's head and beat it's wings together, sending out a large tornado which struck the Ponyta on the side of its pale torso.

The girl let out a slight cry for her Pokemon and, deciding to end the battle before her friend could take any further damage she threw an empty poke-ball at the Pigeon who stood in the middle of the tall grass then watched as it shook violently on the ground. After what seemed like hours she heard a loud click which meant she'd managed to catch it.

She turned around with a wide smile on her face and gazed at the boy who stood before her.

His name was Cody; a fourteen-year-old boy with bright green hair gelled into large spikes. Many girls considered him 'cute' but she didn't really see him like that, they'd been best friends for six years and were more like brother and sister, constantly arguing but deep down they really cared about each-other.

He rolled his deep sapphire eyes and said in a disinterested voice, 

"Yeah great, a Pidgey."

The girl frowned and stated in a superior tone, 

"Number of Pokemon caught by Lea, 1. Number of Pokemon caught by Cody, a big fat zero!" 

As she said this last word she stuck out her tongue and made a circle with her thumb and index finger.

The boy turned a bright shade of scarlet and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yeah, well...watch the master at work!"

He strode confidently into the long grass and almost immediately met a Rattata.

The small purple mouse sniffed the ground briefly before looking up at the trainer, bored.

Cody threw his Pokeball into the air, releasing a miniature dinosaur wearing the skull of an unknown Pokemon like a helmet. In it's right hand was a large bone.

"Cubone, hit her with your club!" He bellowed in a bold sounding voice.

"At least I don't overreact to everything!" Muttered Lea before shrugging her shoulders when Cody glared at her.

Returning his attention to the match he ordered his Cubone to attack. The ghostlike Pokemon charged forward and, swinging his bone like a bat he struck the rat hard across the face.

The wild rodent flew backwards and banged it's head roughly on a well placed 'trainer's tips' sign, causing it to slide to the ground with a dazed look in it's eyes.

"Go, Pokeball!"

The ball rolled around on the floor, loud growls coming from its centre. After a few seconds it burst open and the Pokemon sped away into the undergrowth.

Cody blinked in astonishment and turned back to Lea to see her laughing at him, tears in her eyes.

"Some master! You couldn't even catch a baby Rattata!" She giggled.

Cody turned bright red and withdrew his Pokemon.

3 hours later

Lea stood in the Pokemon centre in Pallet town, her face was badly bruised and filthy and her hair was scruffy and muddy. Her Pokemon were in the same condition due to relentless training.

"So this service is completely free?"

The nurse nodded, causing her bright pink hair to cover her turquoise eyes.

Lea frowned,

"And the battle arena upstairs is free as well? And so is that computer system over there?"

The nurse nodded again, a blank look on her face and Lea asked,

"Well then, answer me this. How do you make money?"

The nurse opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again and smiled sweetly,

"You're Pokemon are fully healed. We hope to see you again."

Lea blinked in astonishment and picked up her two Pokemon before heading outside grumbling,

"Stupid bimbo."

Pallet wasn't a large town by any means, just a few houses and a Pokemon centre that had just recently been built in order to satisfy the tourists who wanted to visit the hometown of the 'great' Pokemon champion of Kanto and Johto, Red. He held the record for the longest title reign in recorded history, currently at 10 years. He was almost beaten by the number one trainer from Johto, Gold but just managed to scrape through as the winner. Since then he'd been training his Pokemon endlessly, emerging only to defend his title on the rare occasion of someone actually winning the Pokemon league and defeating the elite four to earn the opportunity to face him.

Gold had since made a name for himself by capturing the legendary Pokemon, Entei.

Then there was May Maple and Brendan Birch.

May was the current Hoenn league champion and owner of the legendary Pokemon, Registeel.

Although she'd never admit it, the woman who some people claimed could defeat Red in battle inspired Lea and was the main reason she became a trainer.

Brendan was a very famous scientist in Hoenn who studied Pokemon. He used to own one of the other Regi's, Regirock but he released it back into the wild again because it was unhappy with the lack of adventure and excitement offered.

The owner of the final Regi, Regice was Wally Wood, leader of the Petalburg gym in Hoenn and a very powerful trainer who was responsible for many Pokemon journeys ending due to frustration.

Apparently Lea wasn't aware of how stupid she looked just standing still outside the Pokemon centre but she was soon bought back to her senses as a tall man crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

She stared back up at him; it was Professor Blue Oak (lol) owner of the Pallet Pokemon lab. He reached out with his gloved hand and helped Lea to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

His spiky chestnut coloured hair waved in the breeze and his deep sapphire eyes stared into her own emerald coloured ones.

Lea turned around to try and hide the fact that her face had turned a bright shade of red. Even though he was 10 years older than she was she'd always fancied him.

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you sir." She muttered whilst shuffling her feet.

Blue smiled, lighting up his whole face and making Lea's heart beat so loud she was afraid he'd hear it. He looked at the young girl and said in a soothing voice,

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I suppose you must be about the same age as I was when I started my journey, which lead to my...brief stint as the Kanto champion. Please, follow me back to my lab and I'll give you a present. Bring your boyfriend Cody as well." Blue smiled once more and opened the door to his laboratory, leaving Lea rooted to the spot.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted desperately after him. "Damn, why do I always become shy when I see him? I'm so stupid!"

5 minutes later

The two teenagers stood inside the large futuristic looking chrome building, posters covered one of the walls, sporting designs for new types of Poke-ball and pictures of Blue's Pokemon including his most famous, Umbreon in battle.

The professor noticed them glancing over at the table which held three Poke-balls. He didn't blame them; the tale of how he got his first Pokemon was one of the more popular stories about his adventure.

"Now, I know you both already have your own Pokemon but I've decided to present you with another one and see you off on the beginning of your journey in the same fashion as my grandfather did for me."

Noticing the occasional glance in his direction from Lea he smiled and motioned for her to choose first.

Cody muttered something under his breath but smiled sweetly when Lea glared at him.

The girl leant forward and after a few seconds of deliberation she lifted the right hand Poke-ball containing the water turtle Pokemon, Squirtle.

"Aah, excellent choice. You know, he was my starter Pokemon."

Lea blushed and whispered,

"I know."

Cody laughed slightly but after an icy stare from Lea he stopped and picked up the left hand Poke ball, releasing a small green dinosaur with a large bulb on it's back. It was the appropriately named, Bulbasaur.

"Hey, you deliberately chose my weakness!"

Cody shrugged his shoulders,

"Yeah, but he is weak against your Ponyta."

"But she's weak against your Cubone."

"But his attacks don't hurt your Pidgey."

Blue laughed,

"You know, you remind me of when I was young, I was always fighting with Red...and you saw how that worked out."

Cody rolled his eyes,

'Jeez, 10 years and he's still talking about that one battle?'

He leant over to say this to Lea but when he saw that she was staring at the professor like a lovesick puppy he just shook his head despairingly.

"I know, let's have a battle and try out our new Pokemon. Two on two."

Lea nodded her head,

'Now I can show the professor my skills as a trainer.'

They each lifted two poke balls from their belts and in a flash of red light Lea released her Squirtle.

"Go...Raine."

The blue turtle appeared in a flash of red light and let out a small battlecry, in turn Cody sent out his new Bulbasaur.

"Go, erm...err...Woodland...trunky...no, leaf boy...erm...Woody!"

Lea raised one eyebrow and asked in a mocking voice,

"Woody?"

Cody rubbed the back of his head and said,

"What about Raine?"

"It's better than yours!"

"Oh yeah?"

The two teenagers stood face to face and started shouting at each other.

5 minutes later

"At least my hair doesn't make me look like a Linoone!"

"At least it doesn't look like someone sneezed all over it!"

"Bring it on!"

"No, you shut up!"

"That doesn't even make sense dumbass!"

The two Pokemon stared blankly at their new trainers before Squirtle asked,

"And these two are our role-models?"

Bulbasaur nodded and replied,

"Erm...why don't you shut them up so we can battle?"

Squirtle turned his head and released a huge jet of freezing water at the two trainers. Unfortunately they stepped to one side at the last moment and Blue got drenched instead.

The two teenagers stared at the dripping Professor and despite their efforts to hold it in they both began to laugh uncontrollably. After a few seconds of stunned silence Blue joined in as well and the sounds of laughter echoed off the chrome walls of the laboratory.

After a minute of this the two trainers climbed to their feet and stood next to their Pokemon.

"Go, Ivory." Cubone appeared on Cody's side of the battlefield.

"Zephyr, it's your turn!" Lea shouted, releasing her Pidgey.

Cody scowled at the two Pokemon,

"I'm weak against both of them!"

"Maybe you should have picked Charmander!"

"...Blue?"

"No."

"Damnit!"

So there you go, chapter 2 is up now as well…if you like it please review, and flames will be extinguished by Squirtle.


	2. Setting out

Wow I took a long time updating didn't I? Especially since this chapter is so short and crappy. O__O

Anyway, I bought .Hack on the PS2 and I highly recommend it to any RPG fans. It's a bit weird but I don't really want to play hundreds of Final Fantasy and Zelda clones…erm, yeah. Just read the story.

Chapter 2

11th June 2004

1.15 PM

"Zephyr, use your peck attack on Woody!"

The Pidgey dived out of the air and nipped the Bulbasaur with his sharp beak, stunning it momentarily. Raine (Squirtle) took this as her chance and dashed forward, intending to strike the leaf Pokemon but just as she was about to hit him he stepped to one side causing Raine to headbutt a cupboard. A large book landed on the turtle's head, knocking her to the ground.

Woody fired out a vine whip and hit Raine, causing her to slide along the floor on her stomach.

Ivory pulled out the club-like bone and after flipping her over he whacked Raine on the soft underbelly. Zephyr, breaking free of Woody's strong vines dive-bombed the bone Pokemon, smashing him backward through a table in the process. However this didn't satisfy Zephyr so he landed on Ivory's head and started pecking the skull-helmet. 

Blue started to crawl toward the door to avoid the carnage but just as he got close it swung open, hitting him in the face. A dark haired girl of about the same age as Lea barged in and released her own Pokemon, a Meowth into the fray.

"Mittens, attack!"

The cat Pokemon ran into the middle of the battle, claws sharp and ready to fight.

Blue sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head, he managed to duck just as a wooden chair flew past him and smashed on the wall.

"This is getting out of control! We need a referee, go Burakki!"

A large black Pokemon leapt through a window and landed on a nearby table, it resembled a dog but it had the ears of a rabbit. Blue stared at his Umbreon with a proud look on his face.

"Burakki, use your roar attack."

The Moonlight Pokemon opened its mouth and let out an almighty howl, causing the five battling Pokemon to leap into the air, startled.

"Alright, everybody please stop before one of your Pokemon gets seriously injured!" He shouted in a stern voice.

The three trainers returned their Pokemon and cried in unison,

"I won though!"

They all turned to each other and begun to argue,

"I won. Did you see how my Zephyr knocked out Ivory with its beak?"

"No way! My Woody kicked your Raines ass!"

The new girl shook her head,

"My Mittens definitely won. She knocked out that annoying bird."

"Hey! Zephyr's not annoying, he's cool!"

"In your dreams. My Mittens is SO cute, and he finds money for me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Cody stepped between the two girls, separating them.

"Hey. Why don't we just ask the professor who won?"

Blue glanced around, a worried look on his face,

"Err...let's just call it a draw."

10 minutes later

Blue sat in a chair, head in his hands.

"Professor, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay kids, you didn't mean to mess up the lab. Things just...got a little out of control."

Lea smiled and said,

"I don't think that battle went too badly did it...What?"

10 Minutes later

The three kids were sitting on a couch in the Pokemon centre, waiting whilst their Pokemon were being healed.

"Well done Lea, you just had to open your big mouth didn't you?"

"All I said was, do you remember when Red's Espeon, Eefi knocked out Burakki? I didn't know he'd throw us out of his lab. It was a compliment really. It was probably the greatest battle of all time."

Lori held the poke-ball containing her brand new Charmander.

"Don't you think the professor's the coolest guy ever?"

"What's he got that I haven't?" Asked Cody.

"Well, he's cute, smart, cool..." Laughed Lea.

"Besides that. It's only because he beat the elite four."

"...He's funny, rich, famous..."

"Shut up Lea! I've decided. I'm going to win all eight badges, defeat the elite four and prove to the world that I'm the greatest! Then the girls will all like me."

"That is SO cliche!" Muttered Lori.

"...He's mature, generous, kind..."

[Can you tell I had writer's block at this point? :-( Blame it on .hack.]

The next day

Cody leant on the wall of Lea's house, he'd been waiting for half an hour whilst she got ready to start her journey.

'Damn, what is it about girls? They always take hours getting ready.'

Meanwhile

Lea sat on a black beanbag in her bedroom; she was playing on her gamecube. Suddenly she looked at her watch and laughed,

"Okay, I've made Cody wait long enough, time to make my grand entrance!"

She leapt to her feet causing her long hair to cover her eyes.

"Whoops, now I have to brush it again!"

The girl ran down the wooden stairs two at a time, grabbing a cookie on her way past and stopping only to kiss her mom on the cheek.

The door burst open, making Cody jump.

"Heya, what ya' doin?"

"Erm, nothing." He answered conscious of the glare that she gave him as if daring him to complain.

She was wearing dark blue jeans that were tight around the waist but baggy in the legs along with a crimson t-shirt and a black jacket with a poke-ball design sewn into the collar.

He was wearing a pair of black camo pants [I hate using American terms] and a white sleeveless t-shirt along with a black bandanna in tribute to his favorite Trainer, Brendan Birch.

"Well, shall we leave?" Asked Lea.

"What about Lori?"

"Well, she left at about seven so she's probably in Viridian by now."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? Now she's ahead of m...I mean, us. We should have left at six! I bet she's even got more Pokemon than me now as well." Lea screamed, hardly stopping to take a breath.

"Well, I have been waiting for about half an hour now."

Lea reached out and pushed him roughly onto the floor.

"Well come on, let's go!"

And with that she stomped away, leaving Cody lying in a hedge watching.

Sorry about the quality of the chapter but they will get better as I write more.

I'm also accepting original characters now; here's the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Appearance: Hairstyle and hair color, eye colour, height and weight

Outfit:

Personality: Two things that describe them (eg.Funny, sarcastic)

Starting Pokemon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Current Pokemon:

Eg. Ponyta female (Nickname) level: ? (Please keep them at a basic level for now.)

Background: A paragraph of their past (Don't say unknown as that doesn't really help me much.)

Notes: (Anything extra about your character) I've already got three main characters so I don't need any more for travelling.

Thanks. :-)

C ya soon


	3. Viridian city

Thanks for the Original Character. She is going to join Lea and Cody soon but I had to make one change if that's okay. When she beat the elite four she lost against the champion, Red. (Kind of important to the story.)

Chapter 3

12th June 2004

12.22 PM

Lea ran through the long grass between the towns of Pallet and Viridian.

"Okay Cody, if you're such a master let's see you catch a Pokemon!" She shouted playfully.

After a quick flash of the finger he spotted a male Nidoran lying in the grass.

The boy smirked and released his Bulbasaur,

"Okay Woody. Let's see what you can do."

He crouched down next to his new friend and whispered in his ear,

"Lea's been giving me a hard time these last couple of days so please try and win, okay?"

The green dinosaur turned it's head away, why did Cody have to wake him? He was having such an amazing dream. Returning his attention to the fight he charged forward on the command of his master. 

The wild Pokemon braced himself for an attack therefore he took hardly any damage.

"Okay Woody, that was a good start. Now hit him with Leech Seed."

The bulb on his back glowed yellow before releasing a single tiny seed. The wild Pokemon leapt to one side to avoid the attack and then sped toward the dinosaur, head down to strike Bulbasaur with his large horn.

"You okay Woody? Good, now finish it with your tackle attack!"

The Nidoran flew into the air from the assault and never hit the floor as Cody threw a Poke-ball, sealing it inside.

"Yes, Nidoran is mine."

Lea turned a bright shade of crimson.

'Why did I have to insult him? Now he's never gonna shut up about his new Pokemon.'

She smiled at the boy and muttered quickly,

"Well done, now let's get going. I want to try and get to Viridian before nightfall."

"Okay, just let me heal my new Pokemon." Said Cody mockingly.

'That'll teach her to make fun of me.'

The two kids continued to walk until late afternoon before Lea sat down in the middle of the field.

"Can we have a rest? My legs are tired.

Cody smiled and lay down beside her.

"So Lea, what's your favorite Pokemon?" He asked in an attempt to get her talking again. 

The girl grinned,

"I'd have to say either Rapidash or Pikachu, they're both so cool. What's yours?"

"I guess mine would be Electabuzz."

"Yeah, they're good."

Cody looked around nervously,

'I hope she doesn't discover that it's actually Jigglypuff!'

[Doesn't sound like this meant anything but it will later.]

Later that day

7 PM

The two teenagers stood near the Viridian city gates, their clothes were muddy and their hair was soaked.

'Why did it have to run today of all days? Now my hair and make up are all messed up and I look all ugly.' Thought Lea.

"Is there a gym in this town?" Asked Cody, eager to challenge a leader.

"There used to be, but it was closed down last year due to unsafe conditions."

Cody nodded,

"So are we going to hang around here for a while or are we heading straight to the forest?"

Lea closed her eyes,

"Well actually all I want right now is a nice hot bath, so I guess it's a hotel for tonight. Mum gave me some money for things like food so I can use a bit of that."

1 hour later

Cody leant on the wall outside the Poke-mart whilst Lea did some shopping inside.

He stared at the three Poke-balls with a smile on his face.

'Well now I've got a Bulbasaur, a Cubone and a Nidoran. Not bad considering that I only got Cubone for my birthday last week.'

Suddenly he heard someone shout his name from the other side of the street, making him drop Woodys Poke-ball, releasing it.

"Bulba-"

"Hi Cody, you're here at last!"

After returning his Pokemon he looked at the girl.

"Oh hi Lori. What're you doing here? I thought you'd be in Viridian forest by now."

"Nah, I did go to the woods for a while but it started to get dark and..."

Cody remembered when the three of them were younger they camped out one night and Lori was petrified as soon as night fell and had to rush home leaving him with Lea.

'Come to think of it, those two have always been this annoying.'

Lori smiled sweetly,

"So Cody, did you catch any new Pokemon since last time?"

As soon as Cody opened his mouth Lori interrupted,

"Great, me too. Wanna battle?"

"Err...okay. But are you sure you don't want to wait for Lea?"

"No, I don't want to see that bitch."

Cody narrowed his eyes,

'What could have happened between them? They used to be inseparable. I'll be sure to ask Lea sometime.'

"Okay, one Pokemon each then."

Lori grinned and threw a Poke-ball releasing a Butterfree.

"Let's see you try and beat Flutter!"

"Okay, go... Spike."

Nidoran appeared on his side of the field in a beam of light.

A look of concentration came over Lori's face as she shouted,

"Flutter use your confusion attack!"

"Holy shit. You're weak against that! Use leer then follow it up with a horn attack!"

As the purple beam shot at the horned Pokemon he glared at the Butterfly, causing it to lose its concentration and the beam hit a tree a meter from the intended target. 

The pink poison Pokemon lowered his head and struck the bug with his horn.

"Oh no, that looked like it hurt! Erm...Flutter use String shot!"

A wire shot out of the butterfly's antenna and wrapped itself around a tree branch.

Cody's eyes widened in surprise as the Pokemon swung through the air and hit Nidoran with its wing.

Lori blinked,

"Okay, not what I was expecting but...well done!"

Spike span around and kicked the tree causing Flutter to fall to the ground. The Nidoran then leapt into the air and landed on the weakened Pokemon's stomach with all it's weight, knocking it out.

Lori stepped back in astonishment and recalled her Pokemon.

"Well done Cody, that was an impressive battle."

After kissing him gently on the cheek the dark haired girl smiled and walked toward the hotel to book a room.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend now?"

Cody turned around to see Lea holding a shopping bag.

"What? No. We're just friends...wait, why am I explaining myself to you? It's not like we're going out either."

Lea glowered at him,

"Fine. Why should I care what you do shithead?"

With that she stormed away, leaving Cody stunned.

'What the hell is wrong with her? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?'

The next day

11 AM

Cody opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling,

'Where am I?' It took him a minute to remember the events of the day before.

He looked over at Lea's bed to apologize but found it empty.

'Oh shit, she must still be mad at me! I think she's overreacting a little. All I did was say that she wasn't my girlfriend, which is the truth.'

"I'd better go and find her." He said whilst climbing out of bed.

Meanwhile

Two men walked through Viridian forest, they were both wearing perfect black suits and their Pokemon were searching the grass as they passed.

The taller of the two men shouted,

"Kinesis, use Psybeam on that rock over there."

His Alakazam leapt into the air and launched a purple beam at the large boulder, lifting it high off the ground.

"Damn, I thought the boss said it was recently spotted around here?"

"Well, we've searched everywhere. It's obviously not any more, let's just go."

The two men walked out of the trees into Pewter City and called their bird Pokemon before flying away on their backs.

As soon as the birds were out of sight a small purple shape darted through the treetops in Viridian forest.

I'm still accepting original characters and chapter 4 should be up tomorrow. (Hopefully)


	4. Viridian forest and a new enemy

_Wow, it took me ages to update this. I'm really sorry but I've had loads of other stuff to worry about, anyway just read the story and ignore my inevitible ramblings. I don't really want to say what happened. What I need is one of those livejournal things...if only my life was more interesting I might actually write one. Oh well, enjoy._

**Chapter 4**

A man sat at a large desk in the center of his spacious office, the sun streamed in through a skylight that revealed the perfect blue sky. He whistled a nameless tune whilst absent mindedly tapping his ballpoint pen on the tabletop whilst his brilliant blue eyes stared at the blank paper that lay in front of him and his matching hair hung in front of his pale face giving him an almost feminine appearance.

A loud knock at the door made him turn and bellow in anger,

"I'm busy, piss off!"

The door swung open and the two men from the forest entered with scared expressions on their faces as if they were worried about what was to come.

The blue haired man stared at his two executives questioningly,

"Well then gentlemen, what's your reason for interrupting me whilst I am trying to write a very important letter?"

After a quick glance at his watch he added in his soft voice,

"You've got 30 seconds to make me care."

As he said this he ran a gloved hand over the barrel of his pistol which was conveniently placed on his belt within easy reach.

The shorter of the two men gulped, his boss was famed for his accuracy.

"W-well you see, when we got there we...couldn't find it. We searched for hours and covered every inch of the ground but to no avail."

The blue haired man calmly climbed to his feet, although he was shorter than his henchman he still terrified them. He stood still for what seemed like hours staring at the two people.

Eventually, the shorter man spoke up,

"Erm...sir, are you..."

He never got to finish his sentence as a bullet made him collapse on the floor in a puddle of blood.

The taller man stared at his former colleague and then, deciding that it was probably better to look at his leader he lifted his emerald colored eyes.

A feeling of relief passed through his body as he saw that the gun was back in its holster.

The blue haired man sighed,

"Listen...sorry, I forgot your name...wait, what am I saying? I'm not sorry at all."

The executive stared in horror at his boss, how could he be so calm? He just killed one of his own employees for speaking out of turn. What was he supposed to do, should he speak up and risk the same fate as his ex-best friend, or should he remain silent and hopefully survive to live out his meaningless existence, existing only to aid some evil bastard in his selfish plans?

"My name's Yun."

'I made my choice.'

His momentarily silent boss raised an eyebrow,

"No no don't tell me...I really don't care!"

Yun closed his eyes,

'Damnit, I wonder if I could make it to that door before he can shoot? No, then what could I look forward to? Skipping town and moving to Johto, Hoenn or maybe even Ryoka? He'd just find me anyway...wait, what if he can read my thoughts?'

His employer turned around before stating in his usual mellow manner,

"It's still in the forest, I know it. Go and get it right now or you will have to suffer the...consequences."

"Take _that _with you."

He laughed, motioning to the broken and twisted corpse that lay in the middle of the floor. He didn't turn around until he heard the door close behind him.

After sitting back down at his desk he closed his eyes,

"Aah Mew, you have eluded me for so long, but you can't hide forever, soon you will be mine...I'd better clean up that blood or it'll stain the new carpet."

Yun leant against the wall outside the office with the corpse of his partner lying next to him.

'I hate my life.'

Meanwhile

Lea stood outside Viridian forest tapping her foot whilst staring at her watch impatiently.

'Where is he? We really should move on, it seems like we've been in this town for a month...wait, he doesn't think I'm still angry does he? Damnit, if only he knew the reason I was so pissed off it'd be fine...I hope.'

"He'll figure out that I'm waiting here won't he?"

Raine glanced up at her with a blank expression.

Lea nodded in agreement (Although trainers can't actually speak to their Pokemon they share a bond that helps them understand each-other.)

Cody stood atop a hill just outside the city whilst his Pokemon chased each other playfully around his ankles.

He frowned,

'I really should find Lea so we can get going...oh but she'll probably just shout at me again.'

"Damn, what is her problem?"

'Just as I start to like her she does something completely annoying and unreasonable.'

A loud cough from behind him made him turn.

"You're not thinking about me again, are you?"

As Cody glared at her she just smiled sweetly.

"It's okay, I know I'm irresistible...okay, not in a good mood?"

Cody rolled his eyes,

"Why did you get so pissed off earlier? I didn't even say anything wrong."

Lea looked at the floor nervously,

"I'm sorry, It's complicated...maybe I'll tell you sometime."

Noticing the angry look on Cody's face she added hurriedly,

"Of course, I could tell you right now and delay our first gym battle even further?"

Lea smiled and ran back down the hill towards the forest with Cody following close behind.

Later that day

"Aah, Viridian forest is so pleasant! It's much nicer than boring old towns and annoying guards who won't let us into the Pokemon league!"

Cody rolled his eyes despairingly,

"You know, I'm more excited about the fact that this is where Red caught his Pikachu."

Lea stopped in her tracks and her face lit up.

"There are Pikachu here?" She screamed in delight before diving into a hedge in an attempt to find the electric rodent.

As Cody turned he saw something dart through the trees in front of him.

'What was that?'

He removed Cubone's Poke-ball from his belt and released the spirit Pokemon.

"Ivory, go and investigate."

Cubone sped away into the undergrowth to carry out his trainer's order.

Lea pulled her head out of the bushes and stared at Cody.

"Why did you call Ivory?"

Before Cody could reply there was a loud cry and the Cubone staggered out of the thicket with a dazed look on his face before falling face down at his trainer's feet.

"Err...return."

"Lea, something strange is going on in this forest, can we please leave?"

"Stop being a baby! We're not leaving 'til I get myself a Pikachu!"

"I-I'm not scared I'm just...worried about Ivory, that's all!"

"Well you can leave but I'm staying here." Said Lea angrily.

"No, I can't leave you here alone."

Lea rolled her eyes and shouted sarcastically,

"My hero! I wouldn't want to get attacked by the mean ghost. It was probably just a Beedrill sting that knocked him out"

Cody turned bright red and muttered under his breath,

"You're probably right."

15 minutes later

"We're lost aren't we?" Asked Lea.

"No."

20 minutes later

"Are you sure we're not lost?"

"I'm sure."

30 minutes later

"We are lost aren't we?"

"No."

40 minutes later

"Are we lost yet?"

Cody looked at the ground ashamed,

"...Yes."

Lea narrowed her eyes and shouted,

"Well that's just great, we're lost, tired, hungry, most of our Pokemon are injured and worst of all, I need a pee!"

"You've been waiting to say that all afternoon haven't you?"

"...Yes. Now, can we hurry up so I can find a toilet?"

Cody motioned toward a hedge and Lea screamed at him,

"I'm not going in public. What do you think I am, a Caterpie?"

"Fine Lea, piss yourself then! At least then you'd shut up for a minute!"

"..."

Lea ran toward the hedge and a laughing Cody turned around.

A minute later as Lea turned back she heard a noise.

"Pika!"

"Wow, a Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse tilted its head and Lea laughed.

"Okay. I'm going to catch you, is that all right?"

Lea removed a poke-ball from her belt,

"Go Blayze!"

The Ponyta materialized in front of her and let out a small battlecry in preparation for the fight.

"Blayze, use your stomp attack!"

The horse Pokemon charged forward but as she bought her foot down the electric mouse dodged to the right with its agility attack.

The red cheeks on either side of the rodent's face began to spark as it released its thunder-shock attack.

"Oh shit, Blayze brace yourself for the attack."

The fire horse Pokemon dug her hooves into the soft mud and only took minimal damage due to the ground effect added to it by the terrain.

"Well done Blayze. Now weaken it with your ember attack!"

A bright red flame launched itself off the Ponytas back and before Pikachu had a chance to react it was engulfed in the searing flames.

Lea smiled and threw a poke-ball, as it fell to the ground she watched intently.

'Come on, catch it!'

Eventually, the ball burst open releasing the Pikachu, realising its final chance at freedom it took off into the trees shouting along the way.

The girl dropped to her knees and hugged her pony Pokemon, careful not to touch the flames that covered her back.

"Well done Blayze, that was a great try. When we get to Pewter City I'll be sure to buy you a treat."

One she'd returned her Ponyta she climbed to her feet, ignoring the mud that now covered her legs.

"Was that Pikachu in the hedge or something? It just sped past shouting at the top of its voice."

Lea reached out and pushed the boy roughly onto the ground before walking away.

'Why does she keep doing that?'

30 minutes later

The two teenagers stood beside a sign pointing them in the direction of the exit, Lea was sitting on the floor with her four Pokemon watching Cody as he battled a wild Beedrill.

"Spike, horn attack."

The Nidoran ran forward and struck the bug Pokemon, knocking it backwards slightly. As the wild Pokemon readied its stinger Spike span around and kicked it in the face.

Beedrill let out a loud buzz and swung its claw at the Nidoran, stinging him three times.

"Uh-oh, Spike use your own Poison sting."

As the horn dug into the bug's flesh the Beedrill began to bleed and decided to retreat.

"Way to go Cody, that was c..."

She stopped talking as the Nidoran began to glow a dazzling white.

After a few seconds of stunned silence the light cleared and the baby Nidoran was replaced by a much bigger Pokemon.

Cody smiled,

"Oh my god. It's a Nidorino."

Lea stared in amazement.

"I-It evolved!"

"Well duh."

"That's not fair. I want one of my Pokemon to evolve as well."

"I'm obviously just more skilled than you are then."

Lea reached out and tripped him up before making her Pikachu sit on his stomach.

"Take that back or I'll tell Sparky here to shock you!" Lea laughed.

Cody frowned,

"Okay, I take it back."

He leapt to his feet and started to run,

"But I'm going to challenge the gym leader before you!"

"Oh no you won't."

Lea gave chase and the two kids ran away laughing with their Pokemon following close behind.

Unfortunately they failed to notice the dark figure that was watching them from the shadows.

Yes, the enemies are actually going to be truly evil. None of this crappy Team Rocket 'We want to use Pokemon for evil and take over the world' stuff.

_As much as I enjoyed writing this (Especially the first part) I was kinda tired and I think it came out really crap, tell me what you think and I'll try to use your advice for my next chapter. ;)_

_Okay, thanks to my reviewers for your kind words and all of the original trainers. I'll start including them soon._

_I've stopped accepting original characters for now but I am now looking for members of the new version of team rocket (Team Omega) Just use the same form but I'm going to assume that they're members. I would say that the next chapter'll be up soon but knowing me it probably won't be. :) Hopefully, the next chapter will be okay because it's the first gym battle._

_P.S I've already started chapter 5 and I'm trying to make Lea and Cody less Mary-Sueish. _

_P.P.S I've added some of my favourite sites to my profile so if you want to, check them out._

_P.P.P.S If anyone knows how to put links and bold/italic text in their profile please can you let me know? If you have to use HTML tags please can you give them to me?_

_Warning: This story will probably recieve an 'R' rating at some point in the near future. (Possibly with the next chapter)_


End file.
